


My Star Stark⭐️8⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	My Star Stark⭐️8⃣️

“Congratulations on your reunion, gentlemen. The song of Westlife is about to play for you Something Right。”  
这一刻如此宁静，只有Friday照常播放了歌曲。  
   相见时刻已经在彼此脑海预演了无数次，仅仅隔着不远的距离，他们一言不发，呼吸已经乱套，近了⋯更近，不知是谁主动，他们抱到一起，不约而同地将对方的后脑按向自己，不客气地撕咬着彼此的唇，吞噬着急不可耐的炙热气息，语言苍白地无法表达心中的欣喜，对彼此的渴望，证明对方在自己面前，不再分开。

Never thought that I'd be so inspired   
没想过我有灵感   
Never thought that   
没想过   
I would find the higher truth   
我找到最高的真理   
I believed that love was overrated   
我相信爱被高估了   
Till the moment I found you   
直到我找到你的那一刻   
Now baby I know I don't deserve   
现在宝贝我知道我不值得   
The love you give me   
你如此爱我   
But now I understand that   
但我现在明白 

    “你说过爱我的，再说一遍。”男人相抵的额头，交缠的鼻息，抚摸脸颊的手，甜腻的吻让男孩欲罢不能，他不住地喘息，耳边回荡着自己狂燥的巨大心跳声。  
他一生将追寻的真理，以前想成为，现在想要的男人⋯  
   在男人闭上纤长浓密的睫毛再次凑过来时，男孩像过电一样突然清醒。  
“Mmmmr.Stark！I'm sorry！”男孩把自己从他怀里拔出来，一脸的慌乱不知所措。“您一一已经结婚了吧？我不是故意的⋯”

If you want me   
如果你需要我   
I must be doing something right   
我一定在做对的事   
I got nothing left to prove   
我没有什么可以证明  
And it's all because of you   
一切都是因为你  
So if you need me   
所以如果你需要我   
And baby I make you feel alive   
宝贝我让你感觉活着  
I know I must be doing   
我知道我一定在做对的事   
Doing something right   
做对的事 

   话没说完，就被男人重新拉回臂弯，伸进嘴里的软舌阻止了此时多余的话语。他吻的认真而细腻，像要倾尽此生所有柔情。  
  懵懂的少年沉迷于男人醉人的一吻，那有力的臂膀紧紧揽住他织细的腰身，让他感觉到男人强烈的占有欲，紧握的手自动攀上男人坚实的后背，他终于放任自己用手心感受他。  
    他的全世界，Mr.Stark。

It's because of you I feel so lifted   
因为你，我备受鼓舞   
I've been looking at my life   
我重新审视我的生活   
from higher ground   
用更高的标准   
Never thought I'd be so elated   
从没想过我会如此高兴   
You're the one that turned it all around   
你是改变它的那个人   
Now baby   
现在宝贝

Scott Lang见没人搭理自己，自觉地走出了客厅。  
他的心中充满希望。既然营救小朋友成功，只要找对地方，他一定也能救出恋人及她的父母。而且，只要其他人需要，他也会随时准备拯救他们的至亲至爱。  
只要他们需要。

I didn't know myself   
我自己都不知道  
Until you changed me   
直到你改变了我   
And made me understand that   
让我明白   
If you want me   
如果你需要我   
I must be doing something right   
我一定在做对的事   
I got nothing left to prove   
我没有什么可以证明  
And it's all because of you   
一切都是因为你  
So if you need me   
所以如果你需要我   
And baby I make you feel alive   
宝贝我让你感觉活着  
I know I must be doing   
我知道我一定在做对的事   
Doing something right   
做对的事

    “抱歉你的成人礼没了，但是礼物还在。”把他的天使抱在膝头，男人玩弄着他纤长的十指。凑近他后颈亲吻，怎么也不想放开他。  
    Peter身体软软地向后倚在男人怀里，他真的累到了极点。十五岁被招揽后，十六岁追随男人去泰坦星征战，到十七岁成年困守虚无，他的经历真是与众不同，几个月神经紧绷不得休息，又因骤至的大喜大悲刺激，他只想睡上三天三夜。  
“还没有⋯祝您新婚愉快⋯”奶萌的声音带着一丝哭腔，他企图把自己蜷缩成一团，捂住自己的脸颤抖着，他不想放开这个男人，不想让理智带自己离开。

Oohhh And baby  
噢 ，宝贝   
I know I don't deserve the love you give me   
我不值得你如此爱我   
But I don't really care cause   
但我真的不在乎，因为   
If you want me   
如果你需要我   
I must be doing something right   
我一定在做对的事 

“看着我。”  
身体被转过来面对男人，下巴被勾起，被迫望进他闪耀着无尽光芒的瞳孔，Peter感觉已经用完此生所有的勇气。  
“就算我娶了别人，你会不继续爱我吗？”  
“⋯⋯”被看穿的尴尬让喉咙发紧，大滴的泪水一串串滚落，紧抿的唇被咬住，男孩闭上眼睛准备挣开男人的手。他只是控制不住爱他的心，不想听他的嘲讽，不愿在他面前崩溃。  
“如果是我，用尽一切办法也会把你抢过来。”男人拇指轻抚他的唇，仼怜爱在胸口发酵。“只要你需要，无论何时何地，我都会出现在你的面前。没有犹豫，没有附加条件。只要你呼唤我。”

I got nothing left to prove   
我没有什么可以证明  
And it's all because of you   
一切都是因为你  
So if you need me   
所以如果你需要我   
And baby I make you feel alive   
宝贝我让你感觉活着  
I know I must be doing   
我知道我一定在做对的事   
Doing something right   
做对的事  
Doing something right   
做对的事   
Yeah yeah   
Something right   
对的事 

“见鬼！你在哭什么？高兴我已经属于你？”男人凑上去吻掉他的泪水，轻抚他的短发，“有你一个闯祸精让我头疼还不够吗？哪有时间理会其他人。”  
“您没有⋯？”红红的眼睛睁大，红红的鼻子红红的嘴让那个小人儿看着就十足可口。  
“Okay, boy, you win。”伴随耸肩的动作，男人撇撇嘴，“You got me, got Tony Stark。”  
“I⋯l⋯”阳光瞬间穿透乌云，暴雨骤停，一个大大的微笑在对面展开，灿烂地晃花了男人的眼。  
他的小天使又回来了。  
“答应我，明天就去登记结婚，好吗？”  
痴迷于他眼中美丽可爱的宝贝，在压倒他之前，男人听到自己这样说。


End file.
